Hap Day
Clarence Henry "Happy" Day, also known as "Hap Day", was a former professional hockey player who played fourteen professional seasons with the Toronto Maple Leafs and New York Americans. In addition to his playing career, Day also served as referee, coach, and general manager in his lifetime. Inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame in 1961, Day has won the Stanley Cup championship a total of seven times: once as a player in 1932, five times as a coach (1942, 1945, 1947, 1948, 1949), and once as an assistant manager (1951). Career Day was born in Owen Sound, Ontario on June 1, 1901. He played for the Hamilton Tigers of the Ontario Hockey Association in 1922–23 and 1923–24, and then joined the varsity team at the University of Toronto, where he was enrolled as a pharmacy major. Day was persuaded to turn professional in 1924 by Charlie Querrie, owner of the Toronto St. Patricks. He played left wing in his rookie season and then switched to defence, where he would remain for the rest of his career. He became team captain in 1926. In 1927, the St. Patricks were purchased by Conn Smythe and renamed the Toronto Maple Leafs. Smythe kept Day as team captain. He also became a partner in Smythe's sand and gravel business. After Smythe acquired star defenceman King Clancy from the Ottawa Senators in 1931, Day and Clancy formed one of the top defence pairings in the NHL. The team won the Stanley Cup in 1932. While still playing for the Maple Leafs, Day became coach of the West Toronto Nationals OHA junior team and led them to a Memorial Cup victory in 1936. On September 23 1937, Day was sold to the New York Americans and spent one season there before retiring as a player in 1938. His 11-year tenure as captain of the St. Patricks/Maple Leafs is second only to George Armstrong. Day worked as a referee for the next two years before returning to the Leafs as coach. He guided the team through the 1940s, winning the Stanley Cup five times in 10 seasons. He is still the second-most prolific coach in Maple Leafs history. Smythe promoted Day to assistant general manager in 1950. His name was engraved on the cup a seventh time in 1951. In 1955, Smythe gave Day control over most hockey operations, but remained general manager on paper. Just after the Leafs were eliminated in the playoffs in March 1957, Day was publicly embarrassed by Smythe, who told the media that he didn't know if Day was available to return to the Leafs for the following season. Officially, Day resigned, but behind the scenes he had been pushed out, and was replaced by a committee headed by Smythe's son Stafford Smythe. Day retired to enter business life, running Elgin Handles in St. Thomas, Ontario until selling it to his son in 1977. Day was almost convinced by Jack Kent Cooke to become the first general manager of the Los Angeles Kings in 1967, but decided not to take the job, recommending Larry Regan instead. Day died in St. Thomas at the age of 88 in 1990. He and his number 4 were honoured (but not retired) by the Maple Leafs on October 4, 2006 at the Air Canada Centre. Career Statistics As Player As Head Coach Category:Toronto Maple Leafs Captains Category:Toronto Maple Leafs Head Coaches Category:Toronto Maple Leafs General Managers Category:Toronto Maple Leafs Alumni Category:History of the Toronto Maple Leafs Category:Historical Statistics Category:Hockey Hall of Fame